Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Song: Wouldn't Change a Thing Artist: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas Couple: Yairi. Yay my tenth story! Hope you enjoy my first Yairi!


**Song: Wouldn't Change a Thing Artist: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. I've been listening to this song a lot so I decided to write a one-shot of it. Couple: Yairi. First Yairi so probably bad :P Demi= Italics Joe= Underline Both= Italics and Underline

* * *

**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

Yaya sat in her dressing room bored. She was an actress for a new movie with Kairi as the bad boy she falls in love with. She had a crush on him and was nervous the first day. Also on that first day they were fighting about the script. She felt like he didn't hear her and his head would always be up in the clouds.

_Its like_

(She's way too serious)

_All he wants is to chill out_

(She's always in a rush)

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

(And interrupting)

_Like he/she doesn't even care_

Yaya thinks all Kairi wants to do is read and studay. He maeks her feel so frustrated. Like he doesn't even care about her and that made Yaya's heart sink.

Kairi was walking through the halls of the movie set. He didn't even know how he became the bad boy role in the movie but it made money and he needed it for his sister and his family. Yaya has been on his mind lately. He thinks Yaya's way too serious at times and is in such a rush. She also interups him to much but he loves her. But since their first day they haven't been the best of friends. So he feels that she doesn't care about her but that just made him sad.

They both were sad lovers and this was how their relationship was:

_You_

Me

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

(Like fire and rain)

_You can drive me insane_

(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

(We're Venus and Mars)

_We're like different stars_

(Like different stars)

_But your the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

Kairi was getting into costume in his dressing room and was talking to himself.

"I just don't get her. When stuff that goes wrong and it isn't her problem she shouldn't get involved."muttered Kairi thinking about what happened yesterday when two of the actors were in a fight. She's nothing like him and he knows that. He's a serious reader and has a very high grade point average. While Yaya was fun loving jumpy hyper everything he's not.

"However, I still love her."said Kairi smiling to himself.

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

I try to read her mind

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention

_That's what all of my friends say_

Yaya thought how Kairi would try to guess what she was thinking and it confused her a lot. She thought it wasn't good to psychoanalyze at least thats what all of her friends say.

Kairi does try to read her mind but only to try to get to know her better. His friends always tell him that she always picks a fight to get attention and he didn't like that rumor.

_You_

Me

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

(Like fire and rain)

_You can drive me insane_

(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

(We're Venus and Mars)

_We're like different stars_

(Like different stars)

_But your the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Yaya and Kairi were on the set ready for the song scene of the movie. They had to start in different places and meet at a bridge singing to each other.

"Ok now with feeling kids and action!"yelled the director through his megaphone.

**(This part Yaya and Kairi are singing. Yaya= Italics Kairi= Underline)**

When I'm yes, she's no

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_

(Like fire and rain)

_You can drive me insane_

(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

(We're Venus and Mars)

_We're like different stars_

(Like different stars)

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

And I wouldn't change a thing

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

(We're Venus and Mars)

_We're like different stars_

(Like different stars)

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

At the end of the song they kissed and the bell rang signaling they were done with the scene. However Kairi and Yaya didn't move an inch, they were now staring into each other's eyes.

"This song reminded me of us. We are perfectly imperfect."said Yaya quietly so only Kairi could hear.

"Like fire and rain and we drive each other insane."said Kairi.

"But we can't stay mad at each other for anything."said Yaya smiling hopeful that he agrees. He smiled.

"Like Venus and Mars, different stars."said Kairi. He was slowly leaning closer to her.

"But your the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing."they both softly sang this part and kissed after.

"Will you go out with me?"Kaii asked already knowing the answer. Yaya nodded excitedly.

"I would love to. Wanna go to that new resturant later?"asked Yaya.

"Pick you up at seven."said Kairi and kissed her again.

* * *

**Yup this is my crappy Yairi. Don't know how I came up with this but I did. I did Yairi because I never did a Yairi one-shot. I would like to thanks bma925 for helping me choose this couple**

**Questions!**

**Are my one-shots getting better, same since the first, or are going down hill? And you can say their going down hill.**

**Which of my regular stories do you like the most? A Scheme to Destroy a Scheme, How Evil Can Cause Love, or One Little Thing Can Change Everything. Why?**

**Wahoo! My tenth story!**


End file.
